The Reapperance of the Backdraft Group
by Gohanandvidelover
Summary: Bit Returns a year after he Leaves the Blitz Team and things start to heat up between him and Leena. The Backdraft Group returns ten times more powerful before. this is my first story so don't be harsh in reviews Read and Review if you want more.


The reappearance of the Backdraft group  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Zoids but I wish I did. If I did then I would change this fanfic to some episodes and put it on air! This story does get a little soppy at times but the rest is good Zoids stories.  
  
"Why?" "Why did he have to leave ME?" said Leena, sobbing into her pillow. She had done this every night since Bit left the Hover Cargo and went off to find more Zoid battles. "I'll be back, I promise," said Bit to the Blitz team. Bit had said that a year ago now and the Blitz team was losing every battle they had fought in since he left. Even though Leena and Bit weren't boyfriend- girlfriend Leena always had a miniscule, secret crush on him since she set eyes on him. The crush had grown much bigger since Bit left. The next day, Bit was in the Hover Cargo. When everyone came to breakfast they were surprised. The only one who wasn't surprised was the doc. "Bit rang up last night, to say that he was coming back!" he said. When everyone had properly woken up, the doc said, "the battles lined up for us today are against the Fuzzy Pandas team and the Champ team. Leena stated to laugh. "What a funny name, the Fuzzy Pandas". Later, that afternoon the Fuzzy Pandas team arrived. "Caution, the area in a 30 mile radius is now a Zoid battlefield. Only authorized competitors and personnel are allowed. Blitz team versus the Fuzzy Pandas team. Battle mode 0982. Ready...fight!" yelled the judge. "Mobilizing Panzer" yelled Bit. "Mobilizing Shadow Fox" yelled Brad. "Mobilizing Gun Sniper" yelled Leena. "Mobilizing Raynos" yelled Jamie. The Liger sped out onto the battlefield. "Hybrid cannons fire" yelled Bit. One of the Zaber Fangs was hit on the legs. It started to stumble and then; crashed. Meanwhile, another Zaber Fang was chasing Leena. "I've had enough of you," she said. "WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSULT!" she yelled. The Zaber Fang started to shoot at the Gun Sniper. It was hit by the attack and slid all the way across the desert until it hit a cliff. There was only one Zaber Fang left. It was already hurt by one of the stray missiles from the wild weasel attack. "I'll take it said Bit. He shot at it. Is stumbled and shot back. Bit ran at it. "Strike laser claw" he boomed. The Zaber Fang was totaled. "Don't think they'll be using that again," said Brad, chuckling. Half an Hour later the champ team arrived. "LEENA, MY SWEET!" yelled Harry, drowning out the judge's words. "Ready fight!" yelled the judge. "Mobilizing Shnider" yelled Bit. "Mobilizing Shadow Fox" yelled Brad. Once everyone had mobilized, the battle was on. "Seven blade attack!" yelled Bit. The Liger sped towheads Benjamin and Sebastian. Both their Zoids were ripped to shreds. Now there was only Harry left. The Raynos shot him down quickly. Later, after the battle, in the Zoid garage Leena was sneaking around for Harry. Once the room had emptied with only Harry there, Leena went up to him. "Hi" he said. "Harry I need to speak to you...privately." She said, while looking to see if anyone was around. "Can we break up but we'll still be friends," she said very quickly. "OOKKK" stuttered Harry. "III cccaare fffooor yyyou ttto mmmuuuch ttto aaarrrgue wwwwiiiith yyyyour dddddeeeeccccisions." Which he also stuttered. "Great cooking Doc" said Jamie. Leena was sitting unusually close to Bit that she ever did before. They had barged their way through chicken, mashed potatoes, curries, vegetables and some engine cooked beef. They slumbered off to bed after watching a boring Zoid strategy video that the Doc had hired. Later that night, Bit heard a knock on his bedroom door. He got up and answered it. It was Leena. She sat down next to him on his bed. "I love you" she said quickly "I am sorry for disturbing you" which she also said quickly. She got up and went to the door quickly. "I wonder what that was all about," thought Bit once she had left. The next day, when everybody was out at breakfast the Doc turned the newspaper to face them. It read: The Backdraft group is back. "COOL!" said Bit. "I am so totally ready to kick some Backdraft ass," said Leena, catching her punch. "Who cares about the Backwash group or whatever their name is" said Brad. "Last time you destroyed the Berserk fury when you battled them, Bit" "Look at this," said the Doc. "The paper says that the Berserk fury is 10 times stronger than last time". After the commotion, the Doc announced the battles they were in today. "Today we are against the tigers team and the Fluegel team." Later in the afternoon, the Tigers' team arrived. The judge crashed to Zi (Zi is the name of the planet of Zoids.) "The area in an 8 mile radius is now a Zoid Battle field," said the judge. "The Blitz team versus the Tigers' team. Ready...FIGHT" the Zoids ran out. "Hybrid cannons fire" yelled Bit. Two cannons on the Ligers' back fired. One of the enemy's Zoids broke up as it was running away from the attack. At the same time Leena had brought down another one with wild weasel total assault. The Shadow Fox was shooting but the last one wouldn't come down. "Bye" said the pilot of the Zaber Fang. It suddenly stopped and ran off in to the distance. "That sounded like Vega," said Bit. Once everyone had reloaded his or her ammo, the battle against the Fluegel team had started. The Liger was firing shot after shot of hybrid cannon shots at the Gun Sniper and the others were taking on their own Zoids. Finally after lots of strike laser claws, the Gun Sniper came down. The others had already the other enemies down so shat was the end of the battle. After a dinner of salad, everyone went to bed exhausted after the battles. Bit wondering about what Leena had said to him that night went and knocked on her bedroom door. When she answered it she said to come in. "Leena, you know about what you said last night" "yeah" "well did you mean about us being a couple or something?" she put her hands around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question Bit?" "Yes." He got up and walked off to the fridge. "Hey where are you going?" asked Leena. " To the fridge" he said. When they got to the fridge Bit grabbed a container and placed it on a high shelf. "What did you do that for?" asked Leena. "The doc told me not to let you have some" "Only a sip" she said. "No" the two were fighting over the saké for about 10 minutes until Leena found herself staring into his aquamarine eyes once again. She punched him and jumped up to grab the container. "Hey give that back," yelled Bit. He ran forwards and grabbed the sake out of her hand. "That's mine," he said, grabbing it out of the air. "I call TV," said Leena. "Nooooooooo" said Bit. They raced to the couch. "Ha ha" said Leena. "I get the remote." "Fine" said Bit. "I get the couch then," he said. "Nooooooooo" said Leena. "If you get the remote then I get the couch." They were channel surfing for about 1 minute. "I am goinnnnnnnn-" Leena fell asleep as soon as she stood up. Bit got up and went to bed. The next day Bit and Leena woke up extra early. The Doc greeted them. "You and Bit kissing!" "I couldn't imagine you and Bit kissing!" "How do you know?" asked Leena "simple." "I walked past your room to get the noodles out of the fridge. I saw that your door was open. I looked inside and there you two were KISSING!" "Don't yell," said Leena. "We don't want the whole world to know." Later, Brad and Jamie came out for breakfast. "Mmm, yum bacon!" said Jamie. After breakfast the doc announced that they were going on a holiday. "Yippee" shouted Leena as the Hover Cargo started to move. Later in the Zoids garage, Bit was fixing up the Liger from the last battle, when Leena came up to him. "Hi Leena." Said Bit. "Bit, would you mind not telling anybody about the kiss last night? "I don't have to do what you say," he said. "But if they know then they will tease us." "who cares anyway. Are you scared that they will go on a riot or something? Anyway, I don't need you." "I can't believe I kissed you anyway, I think I will wash my mouth out with soap." "Me too" said Bit. Later that night, they ware having the biggest dinner they had in years. They ordered Mexican, Indian, Chinese, Japanese, KFC, McDonalds and lots more. Bit and Leena sat opposite each other as they ate. Leena had about 5 glasses of red wine. After dinner Leena was the only one that was not watching the movie of Digimon. She was running around being a woodpecker. At bedtime everyone had to tie her to her bed so she wouldn't keep running around and waking everybody up. In the morning the doc showed everyone an article in the newspaper about the Backdraft group. "The newspaper says that the Backdraft group was last sighted in an area around here." Said the doc. When they had finished their breakfast, they got their bathers on and went for a swim. "BRRR" said Leena half-yelling at surprise and half yelling because Bit was standing next to her and she wanted to yell in his ear. "IT'S COLD ISN'T IT." Bit and Leena stood there for about an hour yelling in each other's ears. "CAN YOU HEAR ME MR DEAF?" "YES I CAN MRS I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING." Eventually they walked away and swam at opposite ends of the beach. That afternoon in the Zoids garage Bit was alone and working on the Liger fixing it again because the Gun Sniper and it were arguing about whose guns were longer. Leena walked in. "Hi" she said. "I thought we still hated each other," he said. "I've came to say sorry about the fight." "No it was my fault. I was the one that overreacted." Leena found herself staring into his aquamarine eyes and he found himself staring into her violet eyes. They put their hands round each other's necks and gave each other a long, passionate kiss. While they were in the middle of the second kiss, the door flew open and the Doc came rushing in. "Get into your Zoids quick!" he said, looking very worried. " Why, Doc?" said Bit, inquisitively. "The Backdraft group is here in a Great Whale King!" They rushed off to their Zoids. The mobilizing doors opened and they rushed out. When they were out of the Hover Cargo, the Great Whale King's door opened. Out came about 20 shield Ligers and a Zaber Fang. The Ligers waited outside the door and the Zaber Fang just kept on running through he middle of their formation. When it reached the top of the formation, the armor plating fell off. Inside was what looked like a white Gun Sniper rolled up into a ball. The Gun Sniper unrolled. It turned out to be the Berserk Fury. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled everybody. "That must have been the Zaber Fang that we versed yesterday that ran off." Said Brad. They fired blast after blast at it but it started to charge up its Charged Particle Cannon. The blast hit the Shadow Fox head on. "BRAD! BRAD! ARE YOU OKAY?" Yelled Jamie. "I'll live" said Brad and then pas sed out. "He'll be OK" said Bit. "I'll try and blow the particle cannon out of his mouth" said Jamie. The Raynos flew towards the Bezerk Fury. The Fury started to charge up the particle cannon when Jamie started shooting at it. The Bezerk Fury fired the Charged Particle Cannon at the Gun Sniper and at the same time it opened its drills into blades and the Raynos flew through them, slicing his left wing off. "Goodbye, Bit. I guess you're not a worthy opponent for me," said Vega, in his usual lisp. Later that night Bit got up out of bed and started walking to Leena's room when he bumped into someone. "OW" said Bit as he looked up and saw the person that he bumped into. "Leena?" he said. "Oh, Bit. I was just walking to your room when we just bumped into each other" she said. "So whose room are we going to?" he said "My one" said Leena. "Now where were we when we were so rudely interrupted by my dad... In the morning Leena and Bit came out, still half asleep. "Where have you been" asked the doc. "In bed" said Leena. "What did ya do last night?" asked Brad. " Um, first we-" "Okay, Okay I get the picture!" said Brad. Later that day the Hover Cargo shook with tremendous force. The doc started running through the Hover Cargo shouting "EVERYONE MOBILISE THEIR ZOIDS NOW!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
